Erasing the Numbers
by Xeno Zombie
Summary: After Rebirth Island,after Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner. Mason's finally home, but He must now help his comrade Reznov in one final battle...the battle of himself.
1. The Road Home

Erasing the Numbers

It was finally done, after forty-four long years it was over. Survivors of Vietnam and the cold war were finally being sent home, even after suffering such a defeat as the Tet Offensive, and onboard one train was Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov heading to Mason's home in Rancho Cordova, California.

(A/N: Look I know Mason comes from Fairbanks, Alaska but I thought Rancho Cordova would be nicer so just go with it)

"I promise Viktor. Alex began. Life in America is a bit different but me and my family will help every step of the way."

Reznov was brought back from his thoughts, "Family?"

"Oh right. He pulled out a photo. My wife Sarah, and my son and daughter Maxwell and Lilith."

Reznov was fascinated. "Ah, you have an impressive family Mason."

"Thanks." Mason said smiling.

"In fact, I had met many women in my time, but I was far too busy, I always believed my heart belonged to the service and protection of Russia. He said as remembered to what he once said to Kravchennko many years ago. 'As long as mother Russia has enemies, I will answer her call.' He sighed "I was only a soldier then, I thought Russia's pride was immortalized from the fall of Berlin, but it was tainted by the betrayal of Dragovich and Kravcenko and it died a long time ago, and I bear that shame"

Mason thought for a moment and came with a quick solution. "Well maybe you can teach my kids a few things, you taught me a lot since Vorkuta."

Reznov cheered up a little "Perhaps I can"

"Mason? Hudson said as he stepped in. you got a call waiting for you."

Mason went to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Alex is that you?" it was his wife Sarah

"yeah, it's me" Mason smiled.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were dead." she was so happy.

"I know, but listen. Mason began I'm on my way home and I'm bringing a friend."

"Oh, is it Frank?" she asked.

"No. He answered sadly. Woods didn't make it, I'll explain when I get there"

"Okay, see you soon." she said.

"Alright, bye"

He returned to his seat with a final thought. "Life in America is different, but it will be better Viktor I promise."

Hey It's SCARECROW, I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave some reviews if you think I should go on with this Fanfic, thank you and remember I don't own Call of duty: Black Ops or any Cod in this franchise so DON'T SUE ME!

-SCARECROW Unit 115


	2. Welcome home

(A/N:greetings everyone, it's scarecrow ya miss me? I bet you did. Anyway sincere apologies for the wait if it was too long for your comfort, I'll make up with a longer chapter later but now here's chapter 2. Enjoy if you don't want to suffer at the hands of a zombified George Romero and his Stagelight of Doom muhahaha!)

"Here we are, home sweet home." Mason beamed walking up the driveway.

"Well it's quite the home Mason." Hudson said, looking to the house with a perfectly mowed lawn and a tree bringing a comfortable shade.

"Thanks, we keep our home in top shape, the lawn is mowed every Sunday, and Sarah tends to her gardens every other Saturday," he paused to look at his watch, "which is today, she should be in the backyard right now."

They made their way to the door, then Mason opened the door shouting "Max! Lily! Guess who's home!"

"DAD!" the two children shouted, running out of the hall and into his arms.

"Dad you're finally home." Lily said as Mason kissed her forehead.

"Yes I am, and I can't believe how big you got!" Mason cheered. "Daddy?" said Max, the youngest child and son.

"Yeah Max?" Mason crouched to hear his son's question.

"Who are the three big guys at the door?" he asked pointing to Hudson, Weaver and, Reznov.

Mason chuckled "They're my friends Max," he said picking him up "That's Mr. Hudson, That's Mr. Weaver, and that's your new friend Mr. Reznov, he's going to live with us for a while." Max thought a moment, then smiled "He looks like a bear" he said while laughing.

Reznov smiled "Well I'm more like a wolf"

"Alex? Alex!" Sarah walked in from the backyard, meeting Mason in a tight embrace. "We thought you were gone, they said you kept disappearing in Cuba and Laos and…" she said smiling through her tears, "you had me so worried."

Mason smirked "It would take more than what the NVA or the Russians did to me take me away from the people who care about me." Sarah smiled.

Hudson cleared his throat before speaking "Mrs. Mason?" "Yes?" Sarah looked to him. He removed his hat "My name is Jason Hudson, I work for the CIA, and this is my partner Grigori Weaver."

"Oh well what can I do for you gentlemen" Hudson acknowledged her "Well, if we could have a moment of your time, we'd like to speak to you in private."

She nodded "But first, why don't you stay a while? I was just about done with my garden and I'm going to get dinner stared soon." they looked to each other then said "Um, sure we're not due back until Monday. Sarah beamed "It's settled then, you are official guests to the Mason family"

Well there's chapter three hope you enjoyed please keep the reviews coming now if you don't mind I gotta-

George: RAAAAAWR!

CRAP! Robert I told you not to shoot him!


End file.
